1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved tamper-evident cap for wide mouth jars. More particularly the invention relates to features of the cap including the tear tabs which are used to tear off the lower portion of the skirt, to the shape of the exterior of the skirt which facilitates removing the cap from the jar and to the formation of the inner skirt or plug with an inwardly-downwardly curved lower edge which facilitates seating the cap on the jar neck.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is an improvement upon prior jars of the assignee of this invention such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,876 and 4,691,834. The present invention has important advantages over the prior art as set forth in the preceding paragraph of the specification.